Botan's Demon Prince Lover
by Hector Flores
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi never had what you call a normal childhood, but along the way he meets people he considers precious to him. Maybe even a place he can truly call home.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is fan fiction only.

In the beginning there was only hunger, and hate but for Raisen it simply was never enough. He would tell his followers that he would train, fight and eat but it was never fulfilling. He complained bitterly at having no real reason for going on, until one day he broke through the damn barrier that separated the demon and human worlds.

The first thing he noticed was the amazing tech the humans had developed since he was there last. The second thing he noticed was that humans were now chuck full of drugs and other poisons that made them quite unappealing to his sense of taste. Having eaten a pair of stupid muggers he really needed a strong drink to get the foul taste out of his mouth.

That is when he met her, the one foul mouth woman that would not only have the strangest liquor around, but would give him a night of passion he would not soon forget. He woke up the next day in bed with her, and he realized something he actually loved her, more than anything in the world. But he also knew the spirit world would sure send their hitman to kill him, and her if they knew.

So with a sadness deeper than the oceans of the demon world he left. Vowing to never again to eat human flesh, for it would always remember him of the woman he had to leave. His one true love he had to leave before others killed them both.

Atsuko was a heavy drinker by the tender age of 12 and would continue even during her later years, but that stopped briefly during her pregnancy caused at the age of 14 years old. She deeply enjoyed that one night stand, and if you asked her she would say that the guy who knocked her up pretty much ruined her for any other men. They simply could not measure next to the father of her son.

It was this deep sense of loss that made Atsuko bitter and angry during the first years of her son's childhood. Having no problem beating someone senseless she was later hired by a local yakuza to be one of his muscle men. It turns out the Yakuza boss was actually from a dysfunctional home and so he formed his little group to make sure to punish all dead beat fathers that would skip on their child support.

She rose quickly in the ranks as she began to show she was his most effective and brutal enforcer. Yusuke had little to complain about, he had a half dozen idiots, as he called them to pick fights with, he could not be happier if you tired to tell him otherwise.

He was happy till his mother felt he needed an education, something she never had after being abandoned by her parents soon offer she gave birth. The Yakuza boss became sort of an adoptive grandfather to Yusuke Urameshi. He taught him all the proper honor etiquette of a proper young man, or at the very least a Yakuza.

He knew he hated school the very first time he met the man he would one day call his good friend and rival. Kuabara was the school bully until Yusuke began attending his class. It made him the target of the school bully's attention thinking him an easy target. Boy was he in for a surprise when the proper and respectful Yusuke beat him into the ground.

So that was Yusuke's life from then on, Kuabara trying once again to beat him, and losing soon after, his sister had only two request of him. To never actually kill Kuabara and to not leave him a drooling cripple, cause she would have to look after him and that would be a pain. As long as he kept those two promises she told him she would be his friend with benefits.

The only thing Yusuke asked of her was that she take birth control pills, he was not about to ruin someone's life for knocking her up and leaving her to raise the kid alone. She often joked that maybe if she did get knocked up she would not mind having a good looking guy like him marry her.

After their first time in bed, she really would have minded at all. It was on his 14th birthday, sort of a birthday present you might say, she knew she would never find a man that had satisfied her like he could. "Yusuke, why do you always pick fights?" Shizuru went to understand the reason.

"For the record I do not pick fights, I am only fighting in self defense or as my job. How do you think I have money to take you out on our dates? My mother would sooner have me neutered than give me money to take a beautiful girl like you out on a date." Shizuru smiled at the sweet post sex complement he said to her. "How about we have ourselves a quickie before you go?" Yusuke kissed her passionately on her lips.

"I would love to but I still got to pick up something for breakfast and go to the prison everyone calls school. " Shizuru said that she could cook him some breakfast, she was going to anyways for her idiot brother of mine. It was gave my idiot brother the scare of a lifetime."

And so after some very satisfying sex during a nice shower, she cooked something nice for Yusuke and the standard scrambled eggs and toast for her brother. Kuabara walked into the kitchen dressed and smiling smelling his breakfast as he entered. "Thanks, sis. For the breakfast.. Urameshi what the heck are you doing in my kitchen, and why are you eating our food? Why are you in my house to begin with?"

Shizuru did something to truly shock the idiot, she came up to him and kissed him on his lips. "Hope you like your breakfast, I put in the pepper you like so much." She sat down and smiled as she saw him eat his food with some gusto. She felt really happy that he liked her cooking. "Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot all day? Sit down and eat your breakfast or you are going to be late for school."

Kuabara sat down and began to eat his food. "And for your information he is not just the guy who beats the stuffing out of you, he is also my part time lover. We been friends with both benefits since you have in the 8th grade for goodness sake." Kuabara nearly choked on his toast as he heard that.

"Sorry for all the noise and we were having such a wonderful morning. " Yusuke smiled at her and told her not to worry he would beat him up later anyways. They both left the house and Yusuke could swear she looked like a housewife saying goodbye to her husband wearing that apron like she was.

" So Urameshi mind telling me why you never once told me you were doing my sister? " Yusuke ignored him and continued walked towards school. " Honestly, you should have told me. You are practically my brother in law for crying out loud. I can count the times my sister ever looked so happy or breakfast for any of her boyfriends with one hand."

"You been going steady all this time and you did not tell me? I thought that we were better friends than that. At least tell me you were a condom, it would be pretty bad if my sister ended up like your mom. " Yusuke considered that topic taboo, and so he did the only thing he could do. He punched him in the gut and kicking him on the gut when he was down.

" Oh right, you consider that taboo. " he walked as a kid looked kind of sad because he was separated from his mom. Yusuke started making funny faces at him, and sure enough the kid began to laugh, so much that his mom noticed. She walked over and slapped him hard on the face, so much so he was knocked down on the floor.

"Mom, why did you do that? This guy was simply making me feel less scared, I was so scared when you left me all alone. " the woman looked like she just realized that indeed she left her son behind, she simply did not want to miss the fish sale. She apologize profusely as Yusuke got up.

" Ah, no problem lady, you were protecting your kid. Nice arm you got there by the way. " mother and child left and he barely made it to school, except his homeroom teacher was waiting for him." Urameshi, why am I not surprised to see you get here late. Honestly why do we even let thugs like you in our school in the first place, don't you have a bank to rob? "

He smiled at him and told him that he did not, " by the way you are late with your child support money, if you wait too long me and mom will have to remind you again, with a nice and friendly house visit. " the teacher had forgotten about that. He had to give his ex wife the money today.

"It was not nice or friendly I was in the hospital for a week." Yusuke let while saying that it was, he was able to walk and had all his fingers didn't he? Class was the same as always boring and the teachers using him as an example of what a fool, immoral or a crook was. 'Honestly they make Hitler sound like a saint compared to me.'

He just got fed up and got up and told the teacher he needed to go the bathroom. The teacher told him he could drown himself in the toilet for all he cared, it would save the state the cost of his death sentence anyways.

He was about ready to walked out of the school gate when the principal stopped him. "And where do you think you are going my good man? Don't you still have a few more classes to attend?"

Yusuke looked at the principal and smiled out off all the staff in the school, he was always the nicest to him." Sorry warden, I simply looking at what freedom looks like. You think it's time I went back into my cell? Do I have more torture that I need to endure? " The principal laughed out loud when he heard that. " No, you don't why don't you join me for some tea and we can talk all about your it. "

So him being the only friendly guy in the school how could he possibly refuse. He told him of all the things the teachers said to him or about him. The principal was shocked, he never would have believed that about his teaching staff. But the look on his face said that he was only telling him the sugar coated version of it.

"I will certainly bring this up in our next staff meetings, they have no right to treat students like that, honestly I never even knew about it. " Yusuke told him it was no problem at all."The teachers cover for each other, that is why you never heard a thing, or they threaten students to keep them quiet. Why do you think I called this prison? Cause I found it boring?"

The principal had to laugh again as he left. Yusuke did not know it but he was going towards a meeting with his destiny, and he did not know it. Shizuru knew that something was going to happen she felt a chill in her bones and a pain in her stomach. She hoped that Yusuke was OK, she might look in a bad mood sometimes, but he made her happy just being with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is fan fiction only.

As Yusuke walked home he saw something that caught his attention. The very same mother distracted again in a rush to get somewhere fast. She didn't even notice the reckless driver driving directly on the lane she was going to cross. Yusuke had a few precious moments he rushed to her and pushed her hard, making sure the car did not hit her.

The only bad thing is that the car hit him instead. "Well at least that lady is not going to die. Now I need to figure why am I up here, don't tell me that I died because that car hit me." that is when someone appeared right next to him riding a boat oar. "Bingo, you win the prize. You are the first ghost who figured it out so quickly."

"Ok, first of who are you? And what happens to me now? Straight to hell right? " Botan looks at him and smiles."I am Botan and I am what you might call the Grim Reaper." Yusuke just did not want to believe what she just told him. "And no I am not taking you anywhere near hell at present at least. The prize is you get one chance to come back to life."

Yusuke just had to clear somethings up. "Look you can't be the Grim Reaper or Death. You completely have some rather fair complexion , and you totally look great in that kimono. This tells me that you must be have a real nice figure to pull that off. Sorry death is supposed to be look like a skeleton, wearing moth eaten robes and carry a big scythe. Not look like someone I might want to ask on a date. "

" Well thank you for the compliment, but I am being serious here. If you do what I tell you, you can come back to life." Yusuke looked at her and smiled. "Nah, why bother my teacher's will probably want to throw a party, heck make it a school holiday. My mom can get drunk with her coworkers all she wants. Plus I get to spend more time with a beauty like you."

Botan blushed three shades of red before she cleared her head enough to reply to his comments. "Why I am flattered that you would stay dead just to be with me, I can show you that people really did care about you, come on we are going to your funeral."

The two floated to where his funeral were. Half his class was there and even the principal. They all looked really sad and Yusuke hear someone scream, yell and cry. **"Damn you Urameshi, who am I supposed to fight now? How could you leave me all alone? What about my sister you Damn jerk, she was finally happy now I can't get her to eat anything and she is plastered drinking that junk!? It's not fair, it should have been me. " **

The principal told Kuabara to sit down and stop making his classmates feel worse. His mother and the other enforcers were there and even the Yakuza boss and they were all crying like they all lost someone precious.

Two teachers were outside smoking and one asked why the body of the useless punk was not cremated already. The other teacher told him that the garbage incinerator was good enough for Urameshi. Botan could not believe that teachers would talk about a student like that at his funeral.

"It can't be helped. Who would have guessed the boss of a Yakuza group was his godfather. He told the police if the body of his godson, he would unite all the Yakuza and kill every cop, mortician and their families the same day they dared to desecrate the body of the boy he consider his godson and successor. "

Yusuke was quite as the two floated away from the seen." Botan isn't life funny. The people you figured would be relieved of seeing you dead, are the ones most sad to see you go. Who knew life was so funny. " Botan smiled, it probably meant that he was willing to try returning to life.

" Well people never really know how much they value something until they lose it. So are you ready to try and come back to life. " Yusuke just nodded his head. In truth Koema had already begun the work to bring him back, she just needed to take him to see him and receive the spirit beast.

She told him to grab hold of her oar and they both took off to the spirit world as soon as he did. The place looked like a giant Palace, all sorts of ghosts were outside, some were screaming that Yusuke was cutting in line, the real shock was that ogres were the staff of this place. He even had to admit some of the lady ogres had some nice tits.

This was stopped by Botan by slapping his face hard. "If you want to see some nice tits, don't go looking at them, you just need to ask." Every lady ogre began to giggle, and Botan blush as bright as a fresh tomatoes. "Anyways we need to speak with my boss the great and mighty Koema."

They walked into the office as soon as they were granted permission. He saw a young toddler with a pacifier in his mouth and he just had to ask Botan. "Don't tell me pacifier breath here is Koema, give me a break he looks like he is still in diapers." Botan could not help to laugh as he said that.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I am indeed Koema, but do not let appearances fool you even though I look young, I have lived a thousand times longer than you, know all the secrets of the universe, and I happen to be quite potty trained. But enough of this foolishness. Urameshi I will return to you your life if you agree to work for me as a spirit detective. "

Yusuke wanted to hear more of the details." Yusuke, you might not believe me, but in fact this is only an out of body experience, but I will need to use a very special thing to return you back into your body. I know I am going to catch hell for his but I think you would make a great spirit detective. You will no doubt be able to use spirit energy, and be able to defend the humans from demons. I will assign you missions to that end,and you will have Botan as your liason between me and you. "

" So do I get a paycheck?" Koema walked over to him, float over to him more like. "Of course you do, it would be slavery otherwise and I hate the idea of slavery like nothing else. Hold out your hand."

Koema placed something that looked like a chicken egg in his hand. "This is a spirit beast, It is sleeping inside the egg, should you do good things in the next three days the egg will hatch a magnificent spirit beast and it will help guide your spirit back into your body. But if you do rotten things the beast will turn on you and devour you instead. Your life like always is in your hands. "

" But a final warning, you should get someone that you trust to look after your body. You can return to it if some fool decides to cremate your body now can you? " Yusuke got up and thanked Koema for what he was doing for him. This caught even him by surprise," Thank me after your inside your body. Remember as a spirit you can enter into the minds of the living, and possess those who are willing. "

Yusuke knew their was someone he could trust so he asked Botan to take her to Shizuru. Even Botan had to agree, she looked a lot different without her suit on. Her tits were at least D cup, but she had no right to talk, her own kimono made her tits look smaller than they were. "She does this to hide her physical beauty from perverts, she might not look like it but she can be a rather strick mother figure."

Shizuru was crying in her sleep. Yusuke entered her mind and hugged her telling her to stop crying. "Shizuru I am coming back, but I need you to make sure nothing happens to my body and tell that drunk that is my mother to stop drinking so much, come to think of it you too need to stop drinking. It will take three days for me to awaken so make sure nothing bad happens to my body. " He kissed her lips and disappeared.

Shizuru got dressed and ran towards her lover's home. As soon as she tried to open the door using the spare key, she was hugged by Atsuko and was dragged inside the house. " I was about to punch my idiot son fir dying before me when I notice he has sweat over his body, he has a heart beat, my boy is in a comma but he is alive."

"Yusuke appeared to me in a dream, he said that he would return and that I should look after his body till he woke up, so I hope you don't mind but I need to stay in his room to look after him. " Atsuko began to laugh, " Who knew my idiot son found such a lovely, caring bride. Sure you can stay, hell you are practically family so don't worry my idiot son will not keep a lovely young woman like you waiting long. "

Botan had to ask just how intimate was he with this woman? " No need for the whole jealousy fit, she has been my friend with benefits since my last year in middle school. In fact she was the one that punched my v card. I been only sleeping with her ever since."

"Damn, and I was hoping to be your first too. " Yusuke looked at her and smiled at notion." You been alive for thousands of yours and you are still a Virgin with a body like that? What is everyone blind in spirit world?" she just laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"And that is why I wear this kimono in the first place, I want my first time to be with the man that loves me, not some jerk that wants a one night stand, I am sure you understand." Yusuke had a feeling she knew exactly what he actually did to make him so liked by the old Yakuza boss.

"Since I am going to have to do some good deeds for this to like me, how about we make sure Kazuma learns the value of a proper education. It would sure make Shizuru happy of her brother stopped being such a slacker. "

She liked the fact that he was thinking of others but deep down she was jealous that he was doing it really just to make his lover happy. She wanted him to do that for her too. He entered Kuabara's mind and appeared in a dream." Hey knucklehead, aren't you going to keep studying."

"Damn, must have fallen asleep, I was taking nap before I continued with my studying. " He picked up his notebook in his own dream." Well a brainless wonder like you, it will be a miracle if you even pass this next test. " Kuabara stopped reading his notebook." Like you are one to talk, you are dead, it's not like you will be getting better grades than me. "

" Actually dummy, I am only in a coma. I will wake up and beat you in the grades like I did your body. In three days you will have even lower grades than I do. " Yusuke disappeared and Botan was glaring at him." You were supposed to encourage him, not insult him. "

" Just watch and learn. " Sure enough Kazuma woke up screaming.**" Like hell you are Urameshi, I am going to ace that test and rub your stupid ugly mug in it. " **Yusukewas smiling at Botan's surprised look on her face. " See, I did motivate him. You just have to know where to give h push to get good results. " Botan just said that she guessed it helps knowing so long.

The two kept watch over him and he even entered his dreams and helped him go over the questions in the chapters. To make sure he would not be bothered by the punks of his class he asked an old Yakuza buddy to keep him safe. The guy was a lieutenant in the group and looking more scary than anything these punk had to deal with. In truth he was really a nice guy.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is fan fiction only.

It turns out Kazuma passed his test with flying colors, the utter look of shock and disbelief had mad this whole time spent going over the questions with him, totally worth the effort for one Yusuke Urameshi. Shizuru actually moved into his room and was spending most of her free time taking care of him.

Atsuko actually started to treat her like a member of the family. When her friends asked why was she living there she joked and said that her daughter in law did no trust her to look after her injured husband. One day she actually her tell her drinking friends in the living room. Shizuru marched right out of her room blushing three shades of red. "Of course I don't trust you to look after him, with the way you drink I am liable to end up a widow if I did."

This caused the other drunken women to laugh so much the were falling off the sofa. "See what I have to put up with, and she wonders why I drink. I swear I am the most benevolent mother in law ever, and she still does not trust me to look after her man, who just happens to be my son."

Shizuru walked right back to their room and wiped the sweat off him. Yusuke was giving her a thumbs up for standing up to his mom. Botan could hardly argue with what she said, but secretly was not to thrilled of her being so close to Yusuke and Atsuko treating her like she was a member of the family.

"Yusuke, you need to do good deeds right? Why not help you mother to sober up and quit drinking. " Yusuke was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing." Botan, not even Koema could manage that, I tried most of my life and you can plainly see the success I had. What you want me to scare her straight? She is the top enforcer of a Yakuza group. The devil could not scare her, even if he tried. "

" why not appeal to her sense of motherhood?" again he began laughing. "Seriously Botan this is a woman that would leave liquor bottles around the kitchen table, right next to the sugar, salt and pepper." Botan had to see for herself, and sure enough there were quite a few bottles of hard liquor right where he said they would be.

Shizuru decided to go out and get herself something to eat. Atsuko and her friends decided to go out to a local bar maybe to pick up a date. When they were gone one of his teachers came out of hiding and began spraying the room with gasoline from a big container.

"Great, Shizuru must have trusted mom to lock up before she left. " Yusuke knew this teacher well he was the one to insult him every single day, he was his homeroom teacher after all. He light up a piece of cloth and threw in the room soaked in gasoline.

As the fire started he ran away laughing and smiling at what he had done. He saw Shizuru coming back with take out for herself and Atsuko when she saw the fire coming out of the windows. She ran inside and without any consideration to herself tried to get Yusuke's body out. But the smoke and fire on the walls made her almost faint.

"Botan is there nothing I can do? I got to save her. " Botan told him the egg had absorbed his spirit energy if he threw it in the fire, it would hatch and it would safe her, but it would not be able to return him to his body and he would die.

" Great, come back to life but I have to leave the only girl that ever loved me to roast. " Yusuke without thinking about it threw the egg into the fire. The egg glowed bright and it allowed her to take him out of the Burning house. " Shizuru I am sorry, I should really lock up, but my friends said we would miss happy hour. "

" It's alright Yusuke saved me, I don't know how but his energy pushed back the fire and saved me. I guess even in a comma he still has a way he shows me how much he loves me. " the fire fighters found a gasoline container, and lucky enough it was made of metal. They could lift the prints off the container to find the creep that tried to burn down their home.

" Come on Botan, we have a long trip. Just take me to heaven or hell I can't stand looking at this any longer. " Botan felt sad as she heard him say that and saw the sadness in his eyes." Yusuke Urameshi there is no need to cry like a big baby. " Koema appeared in front of him."Easy for you to say pacifier breath, I just lost my one ticket to come back to life."

"You mean this thing? This beast knew what you were trying to do, and because of your selfless sacrifice it decided to release a portion of the energy. You just have to hold it till tomorrow and you can be back into your body. "

" But remember Yusuke, someone has to want you to live, so when the time comes someone has to kiss you. Where do you think mouth to mouth resuscitation came from anyways?" Yusuke told him not to worry he would be happy to tell Shizuru to pucker up. "I am glad that she is there, but not so happy that I can't do it." Botan complained to herself.

Shizuru wanted to kiss him right there and then, but Yusuke told her it had to be at the precise time. So after a long night of waiting, she did kiss him, and kissed him with as much love, passion and desire as she could muster, and did not stop doing that until she felt him kiss her back. Needless to say the two got a little too much into the kiss and they ended having a rather very intense sex, much to the annoyance of their neighbors.

Never mind that Botan stayed to watch them go at it, "They were only apart for three lousy days, they going at it like he just came back from a POW camp after years of captivity. If this is what she gets on the regular basis, it's a miracle that she is not pregnant already."

What Botan did not even want to think about was the reason for her feeling so upset. Secretly she wished it was her instead of Shizuru, but somehow she did not want to admit to herself.

"I guess the advice my sister told me still pretty much in my head. She told me that falling for a mortal was just begging for a broken heart. They don't live that long and ghost tend to be too depressed to be good boyfriends. But I simply can't stop feeling this attraction towards him, it is almost as if he was something other than just a human. "

Koema had a feeling that indeed it was true what Botan had said, the egg released a minuscule amount of spirit energy, but it was powerful enough to hold back that raging inferno. If Yusuke was an S class apparition, then maybe that would be the case. But there is simply no way an S class demon got through the barrier and conceived a child with a human.

"If something like that happened it would pretty much mean the barrier is all but show. An S Class could destroy the human realm by himself or herself if it was so simply to get through the barrier. That was the entire point in making it in the first place. "

Koema did not know that there were ways to lower their demon power output below the level the barrier was set to stop. D Class apparitions could get in no problem, but higher than that the barrier would prevent them from crossing. So the only thing a really smart demon would have to do is lower their power level to that of a D class or lower.

Energy control, be it mechanical, artificial by a parasite, or mystical a seal that consumed demon energy. Koema could not imagine that demon world actually had these methods, sadly for him they indeed have them and they were relatively cheap to purchase. The real reason the high ranking apparitions did not come was that they found the human world boring.

Raizen initially he came across for a simple reason, hunger. Humans were the only thing that satisfied his hunger. But after meeting Atsuko he could no longer eat them, every time he tried it made him feel nauseous, he kept picturing the human he loved so much and he simply could not even imagine eating her like he had eaten so many other humans before meeting her.

Yusuke woke up the next morning with Shizuru holding him tight. Botan had fallen asleep too right next to his other side of his chest. "Mind telling me who you are?" Botan heard the question by the other woman on the same bed. "Wait you can see me?" Shizuru told her she could see the outline of her body, but could not see her face.

Botan used power to become visible to humans, but not before making sure she was properly dressed. "The name is Botan, I am what people call the grim reaper. Please to meet you Shizuru, Yusuke mentioned you a few times."

"I would not worry about waking him. Once he is asleep not even a freight train could wake him up. So what did he tell you about me? And why do I feel like you have feelings for my lover? "

" Yusuke said that he trusted and loved you, boy you are as sharp as the blade of a sword. I indeed have a strong attraction towards him. Seeing you two go at it last night, it was pure torture for me. I thought that seeing that would stop these growing feelings but I am more envious than angry truth be told. "

Shizuru smiled at her and looked a bit happy to hear she was so honest." I don't mind sharing him you know. We are friends with benefits, it's not like he is already my husband, even if he was as long as I got along with the other woman I wouldn't mind at all. It would be nice to have the help of another woman around the house. "

" Wait what do you mean? I am just asking so that we don't have a misunderstanding later. " Shizuru smiled and rather accepting smile." Simple if I am the wife, you can be the lover, and I am the lover, then you can be the wife. Interchangeable as the situation calls for. I imagine you are going to try and get my man to do some work for you. "

" I mean you did not go through all this out of the kindness of your hearts. Even I saw Yusuke throw that egg in the fire. I am not as naive as someone might think. So while lover boy is asleep tell me the thing you plan to use my man for or maybe I should say our man. "

Botan could not help laugh as she saw her acceptance of the situation. Deep down she was afraid that she would claim sole ownership of him. She was really glad that she could at least try to win his affections." It is very likely that he will be able to use his spirit energy and be aware of spirit energy around him. I imagine he will be ask to be a spirit detective. "

" Like what a police officer that watch how spirits behave? " Botan smiled, and was astonished that she figured it out so quickly." That is exactly, capture demons that do wrong, and punish spirits that behave badly. In essence it involves more fighting than anything else. But we both know how much our man loves a good fight. "

The two were surprised when they heard him ask if he even got a badge or something to prove he had the authority to capture and punish these demons. " Yusuke since when have you been awake. " Yusuke looked at her and smiled as he touched her waist to pull her closer. "Since you were talking about sharing without even asking me, I never thought that you would do something like that without even asking me."

"I know you Yusuke, I know you are not going to pass up the chance to shamelessly flirt and even try to sleep with her, I might as well accept it and get some of that tender loving for myself. Kazuma is enough of a headache, I don't need to make this into another one. "

" To answer the question no you don't even need a badge, only the spirit detective would be going after these criminals, you will get some rather nice gadgets to help you. I will give them to you one at a time. I will explain what each do and some nice workouts with yours truly. "

" The same kind of workout I did last night? " Shizuru teased Botan about it. " No, not yet anyways. I mean physical skills and training, and some spirit energy exercises to build your so called spirit muscle. "

" Well that is too bad, I wouldn't mind you two going at it right now, the only thing I was going to say that we should make sure Atsuko is out of the house, and that I got some of that action for myself. "

" If you mean the training the more the merrier, you are welcome to come and join us. As a medium you could also benefit from the training. " Botan decide to tease right back." I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is fan fiction only.

The training made both Shizuru and Yusuke thing he same thing. Hell must be a land of peace, love and rainbows compared to the things they had to endure during their training. He even began to question the fact that she actually had any positive feelings for him at all, or she simply wanted to kill him to keep him to herself.

The different reasons depend on the time of day you would ask him. Finally after a whole year of being through a training camp that would make the most cruel, sadistic drill instructor cry and call for his mama. He finally received the tools he would receive as needed. He also got a case that made no sense at all.

Some people beat up some of King Yama's guards and they broke into his royal treasure vault and they stole a mirror no one knows what it does, a knife, and and orb. "Koema you must be kidding me what so special about a lame bash and grab? Don't you have soldiers to deal with this kind of lame thing?"

Koema appeared on a mirror on the wall and he was not happy. "Oh, sure it is lame, did I forget to mention that my father would send his army, but to destroy the entire human realm to get these items back. So unless you want to date that lover of yours as ghosts, I would get those items before my father decides to get them himself. "

This troubled Yusuke for a bit, if they only killed most of his high school teachers he would actually hug these the person who did it and thank him or her profusely, OK the other side he did not want to even think how angry Botan would be with that work load.

As he walked through a large forested area he began feeling something strange, he soon realized he found his crooks and he got near he heard them talk to each other. "It was brilliant how Kurama broke through their defenses. Thanks to him we able to obtain we obtained these treasures. With this sword I can make an army of demon slave soldiers."

"With this orb we will be able to feed them all, and with Kurama's mirror we will be invincible. " At this time the handsome red haired young man got up." Although I wish you had not killed the guards, but you two will excuse me our partnership ends here . I have a very urgent need for this mirror and I will leave now.. "

Yusuke walked towards the people that had stolen the items. " Thought for the witless, if you steal things that valuable hide your blasted demon energy. You stick out like a woman in the gay pride. " Hiei was the first to look at him." well to our defense humans can feel demon energy at all.. You must be the local spirit world hitman. "

" That is me, Yusuke Urameshi and you three I give a couple of choices since you three are so friendly. One you give me those items and promise to repent and never do it again. After you serve a few years in prison for killing those guards. The other is I beat the ever greedy daylights out of you and take the items. Your choice.. But please make it quick I got a date in a couple of hours. "

The big guy seem to laugh, " While I would love to be nice and take up the first choice. You sort were rather rude listening in a private conversation so I chose number two. Could you guys beat it and let me have him to myself, he doesn't look like he can feed many people."

Hiei told the guy to try not to choke on something so foul. Kurama's simply left and said he would find him later but right now he was simply too busy to stay and have a proper chat.

"You have to excuse them, demon's like us tend to be rather busy these days. " Yusuke rushed him and punched him in the gut. " Don't worry so much, it's bad for your health, then again so am I. " The guy introduced himself as Goki and he asked if he could change into something more comfortable.

He began to double in size and grew horns on his head. "I am an ogre there is nothing you can do to injury anything vital.. " Yusuke pointed his finger as if it was a gun. "So you don't consider your head vital?" as Goki tried to rush him his finger began to glow. And as he was close to him he blasted his head clean off with a blast of spirit energy from his finger.

Goki fell dead and the orb rolled near him. "One down two to go. I don't see what the bid deal is.." Botan showed up looking rather worried and saw the smoking headless corpse of the criminal. "You Ok Yusuke? Did you have any trouble?" He smiled at her and said he had no trouble at all since he did not waste ammo.

"But you just blew his head off? Don't you feel bad about it. " Botan trying to find how he feels." I do feel sad, that I did not get to used to another nine times on him. I should have blast his legs off and then his arms, and make him really suffer longer, but no I had to do the merciful thing and killed him almost entirely painlessly. I am sorry Botan, will you ever forgive me? "

" Hahaha, very funny joke now how about you go after the other two criminals while I deal with the smoking corpse here.. " Yusuke walked off and as he stopped to get himself a nice can of soda he is greeted by Kurama. " I do not wish to fight you but I really do need this mirror. If you will allow me I will explain why, it is not for a selfish reason I assure you. "

Kurama and Yusuke sit in a park bench and he begins to tell him that he originally was a Spirit Fox, named Yoko. He initially began to break security seals and later wide array of defenses simply because he was bored. He was badly injured by a spirit detective and had to seek refuge in the body of a human woman who was just pregnant.

The plan was that he would grow as her child and as he did he would regain his health and power. But the thing he did not anticipate was that her husband died and she had to raise him all alone working two and sometimes three jobs. "Seeing my supposed mother work herself to such a state of exhaustion made me realize that I was loved for the first time ever. "

"I also found that this feeling was mutual as I did love her as such, my mother. She is mortally ill and all I ask is that you allow me to make a single wish tomorrow night, to save the life of my mother. If you do I will give you the mirror and I will surrender to you. Please I beg you let me save the life of the only woman who has ever loved me. "

Yusuke considered the request and seeing he did have enough time to complete his mission since he actually never was told a deadline. " Very well but I must be present when you make your wish, however make no mistake if you wish for anything else. I will destroy the mirror and then you." Kurama promised that he would not and thanked him for granting his request.

Little did the two know that Hiei was actually listening to every single word they spoke. He always liked Yoko and was grateful to him for his help. So he too decided not to interfere in the wish he was about to make, he believed that if he could make a wish fondest wish would be to be able to live with his mother and sister as a happy family.

As Botan saw Yusuke leave to meet with the criminal now named Kurama, Koema appeared before her and told her to stop Kurama from making a wish. The mirror would grant any wish but not for free, the cost would be the life of the person who made the wish.

Kurama on the roof of the hospital told him this as the moon had begun to shine on the mirror. "Forlorn hope listen to my heart's desire, Grant this woman a life of health." The mirror spoke in a refined voice. _"You wish for the health of your mother, I shall grant this wish but my price will be your life, do you accept." _

"Mirror guy listen to me, you can take anyone's life then take mine and let Kurama live with his mother. " Kurama was shocked as he heard Yusuke say this words. " I should be the one to die, it is my wish you have no reason to die for it. " Yusuke slapped him across the face. " She will have health and a long life of misery, no mother wants to be the cause of her only son's death. No mother deserves that pain and sadness. "

_" Your wish shall be granted. " _ The mirror began to grant his wish as soon as Botan arrived believing she was too late. The wish was granted but they were both alive._" I have granted the wish without taking life in honor of your selfless deed. " _ Yusuke was hugged by Botan as she landed on the roof. "If you will excuse me I must see if my mother is alright. If you wish to arrest me I will come back."

Yusuke told him not to worry spend some time with his mom and promise to make her happy. Kurama left as Yusuke picked up the mirror. "Two down and only the sword left. I do hope Hiei is as reasonable."

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Hiei is well known to be a ruthless person, and he will want these two items we have and will try to obtain them by any means necessary. " Hiei was not without reason. He needed to form a kingdom for when he finally found his sister, a place where his precious sister would be safe.

To be able to even get her he was going to need an army to break in to the place and find Yukina and a safe place where he could know she was safe. He underwent a hellish operation just so that he can keep an eye on her, now a filthy fat man was making her cry to profit from her tears.

He saw walking in the streets someone who was out of place, the young woman had a beautiful physique but she chose to wear a business suit, to hide her beauty. "You wouldn't be someone special to a friend of mine?" Shizuru looked at him and told him depends on who his friend was.

Hiei laughed and told her it was Yusuke Urameshi, "Yes I am, I guess you can call me his wife. What do you want with my husband?" Hiei smiled at her and told her to relax. "Your dearly beloved has two items I want, all I want to is to trade you for them. I can force you, but hurting women was never my favorite thing. I rather you come with me so I can avoid it."

"My husband is going to be angry and try to beat your head in.. " Hiei told her to where to walk." Make no mistake about it. I want him to try, it is always important to defend the people you care about. I would not consider him my friend if he didn't try. "

A few hours later he actually showed up. " What took you this long Yusuke? I was beginning to think you didn't care about her, since a girl in a kimono hugged you last night. " Yusuke stepped to the center of the warehouse and placed both items on the ground. "Not my fault that you draw a map like a first grader.. I was even lucky to find this place. "

Hiei laughed and walked up to him. "My bad, I tried to make it as simple as possible. I guess I should have just wrote the address and the street in the corner. So you plan to give me these items without a fight?"

"No, I just placed them there so that they would not be damaged during out fight. I will make you pay for threatening my beloved Shizuru don't make the mistake about that." Hiei took off his bandana and his third eye was exposed. His body began to change and show he had eyes all over the front of his body.

"No Yusuke the one to make the mistake was you for challenging me. I will enjoy beating you and taking these items. When I am done I will make you my first soldier. We will have so much fun conquering this world Yusuke, who knows you might actually enjoy being my demon slave. " The fight at first was one sided and the reason was that he had mirrors all over the place, he could not hide at all, so his chances to ambush were gone.

A straight fight he could block any punch or kick since he saw it coming. He needed to figure a way to beat him. If the spirit gun was a light attack maybe he could use the mirrors to make an impossible shot. He bent his back towards the floor and as Hiei appeared to try and jump kick him he shot his spirit gun slamming hard on his back and making him lean towards Yusuke.

He straighten his posture and with no time to evade he was hit by a colossal hit to the head and he could not believe it. 'You have got to be kidding me, I lost to a headbutt of all things.' Yusuke bond him and with that Shizuru was rescued and the last of the items was recovered. Koema would be one happy boss, since none of the items were in fact damaged.

"Yusuke why a headbutt of all things? " Shizuru complained as she felt embarrassed that he won with something so simple. " You were the one to tell me. KISS, Keep It Simple Stupid. Why am I getting a sermon for listening to my wife's advice? "

Kurama was just outside the warehouse ready to jump in if Yusuke needed some help. He was glad that both people he considered his friend did not harm each other too badly. " The only thing hurt was his ego, but Hiei is strong he will recover from that. Thank goodness I chose not to fight him. If that spirit blast hit me I would be severely injured."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is fan fiction only.

All the items were returned to the vault without King Yama becoming aware that they had been stolen. Koema was quite happy that the case did not take so long because he knew the punishment his father would give him for letting these items be stolen. "Yusuke Urameshi, On behalf of the human world, spirit world and my poor behind I thank you for your efficient retrieval of these items."

Koema decided to tell them about Yusuke's next mission. "As you see that proper training is not possible with only Botan's help I am sending you to a tournament of sorts for two purposes. First is to capture a deadly demon Assassin that will more than likely try and kill a very good friend of mine. The second reason is for you to win a chance to train with my dad friend Master Genki."

Koema waited to hear Yusuke complain about not wanting to train with an old hag. When the supposed complain did not come he took it as a clear sign of approval of the idea. "Master Genki is rather eccentric and will only train the strongest of applicants. That is the reason why you must win that tournament it is our belief that Rando will try to learn everything he can from her and then kill her."

That is when the first series of complaints came not from Yusuke but from Shizuru. "Ok, my husband is going off on your own typical long training trip, but let me ask you two things if you would be so kind to answer?" Koema nodded his head and waited to hear the questions, he would be surprised enough to fall out of his chair when he heard them.

"My husband is risking his life here so when do we get his salary and his hazard pay? Last but not least I want a report on how he is doing. I don't want to be a widow anytime in the future. " Koema was sure he actually never expected Shizuru to be so down to earth about the potential salary.

" If my husband is risking his life I expect him to be paid accordingly. I am not putting him or my happiness at risk for free, we don't run a charity here. " Botan could see that she was going to be quite the firm hand in dealing with her family's finances.

"You will of course receive detailed reports from his assigned liason. That is Botan if you are wondering who this liason is. As to payment you do not need to worry, I happen to pay my people quite well and I even have a retirement plan for them. You will get your pay every 15 days the same as in the human world. "

She walked over to Yusuke and kissed him passionately on his lips." That is just a taste of what you can expect when you make it back to me. So make sure you get back to me safe and sound Yusuke. I love you and I don't want to imagine my life without you. " Shizuru walked out of the room and was headed towards the kitchen. She was heard cooking something and humming a rather pleasant tune.

Too bad for them they did not know the lyrics were probably some of the most gruesome music lyrics ever heard by man or spirit world. It was an old lullaby his father taught his mother in his dreams and she learned it from her.

Botan was wondering what Yusuke would do when he finally met Master Genki, it was no secret that the master was no better than an old hermit when it came to social graces. If anything the reason she has no students up until now was largely due to her lack of social skills and her pushy personality.

She hoped if not prayed that Yusuke have enough patience to endure the tournament without actually killing one or more of his fellow applicants out of sheer anxiety. For some odd reason ever since she knew him she knew somehow Yusuke had absolutely no problem killing be it demon or monster he simply looked it was as natural to him as breathing.

She of course had no clue that it was in fact the effect of his demon blood slowly changing him, as it were he was making good progress towards the transformation that most of his kind underwent at the moment of their supposed first death.

The path up to wear the supposed master lived was lined with seals and other things that made Yusuke feel sick and glad that he skipped breakfast or he might have thrown up. The higher he went the worse he felt. When he final finally made it to the top where the massive mansion was he suddenly felt better.

"I guess the path was the first test. If this is her introductory test I am almost afraid to see what is coming next. " Yusuke heard a young looking monk say this as he sat down. Yusuke realized that his suspicions were right. Botan came down from the air and looked at him. " So think you will win this thing? Or have you found Rando already?"

"Both actually, I think Rando is the young monk sitting over there. He is trying to look innocent and weak to make himself not that of a major threat. I can see that it is just an act, I will let him think that till the finals and then he is going to get the surprise of a lifetime. " Botan knew that he would waste no time in finding his target.

" By the way Botan whatever happened to your kimono? You usually where that instead you are wearing these tight jeans and shirt? " Botan stepped a little closer," Two reasons actually first I want to be able to see this tournament without some jerk touching me in a way he shouldn't, Second I am also paying a visit to Master Genki. "

Yusuke looked at her and tried to look at her nice cleavage she was showing." Hey I don't touch you without your permission, you know full well how much I respect you. " Botan hit him on his shoulder," I know, but I was talking about your competition."

A short, old looking woman came out of the house. Everyone looked at her and waited to learn what she had to say. "Can't you fools read or must I waste my time writing something that you can just ignore. If you can't even see the sign then get out. I have no time for weaklings."

Yusuke saw that next to the door where she was indeed their was a sign, awful handwriting mind you but there was a sign. He walked over and picked up a piece of paper he then looked at her. "I guess they would have done so if this thing did not look like a toddler wrote it." Master Genki looked at him with a stern look.

Yusuke saw many of the crowd leave as they realized their paper was white and they lost the supposed lottery. 'Fools, they do not realize they actually are the ones to turn the paper red with their spiritual energy. It is a great way to weed out the weak.' Master Genki told herself as he looked at the guy who pretty much insulted her sign and saw his paper.

Unlike most of them the paper was bright golden. 'There is no way he made it up here with that much spirit energy. This kid might be a hitman I guess he is not as worthless as I first thought. Don't tell me this is the brat Koema told me he was sending.'

"Ok those with the colored paper follow me inside to the next phase, those that still have the white paper take a hint and get out. " They followed inside and found that it was more of an arcade than a living room. " Alright you can play as much as you want the ones on the left and right. Stay clear of the ones in the center since they are my favorites and therefor only for me. "

Some of them started to look for the token machine, " They are free so put back your money in your pockets before someone here tries to steal it. " Yusuke went up to the punching bag game as they saw some guy brag about his high score."Ok let me give this puppy a try, excuse me fellas."

Yusuke put on his glove and he punched it really hard. The machine gave a score that made the previous guy look angry."You just love to rub it in don't you Urameshi. One place I figured you would not show up and here you are. You didn't even say hello to your dear brother in law."

Kuabara looked rather upset that he was being completely ignored. "Well I have things to do dummy I can't stop and greet you since it would pretty much tell these fools who I am, speaking of fools what the hell are you doing here Kuabara. Does your sister know you skipped class to come here?"

"You are on to talk, You are in the same class as I am. " Kazuma looking at his score took the glove next and punched the bag and had a pretty close score." No this machine is definitely not broken. Race you to the street fighter game." Yusuke walked calmly towards the game and knew Genki was not letting them play for just the fun of it, he was secretly keeping an eye on them and making notes on their progress. The were a few in the bunch that had her interest. The young monk and the punk with the black hair that was beating the tar out of the others in the street fighter game.

"So mind telling me what is my dearest brother in law doing here?" Kazuma began to laugh as he heard Urameshi say that to him. "Same thing as you Urameshi wanting to win a chance to train with Master Genki is its not for the free games. She is famous in her energy manipulation techniques. Why are you here Urameshi?"

He looked at the young monk playing the poker game. "For two things to train and because of my job. There is a demon assassin in this group and I am to find and capture that thing before he can get the chance to kill the nice old lady."

Little did they know of the many microphones and cameras in the room. 'So that is why the punk is here, no wonder Koema knew him and had such high opinion of him. He is one of his spirit detectives. So he is hear to capture a demon to protect the nice old lady. I guess I could have been a little prejudice with the way he acts. '

The game session was over and he told them what each game was for. They measured different things and in the end only ten people made it out of that particular phase of the tests. These ten fighters would fight to determine the order they would attempt the next phase of the test.

"The next phase is to fight in this room, but do not be fooled this place is about to get a lot darker than it is now. Let's see how well you do when you do not have the benefit of your eyes." Genki told the the order and with who they would get to fight. Yusuke was disappointed he would not actually fight the monk, he had to fight someone who was dressed as a ninja.

"I mean you no disrespect child but I lived most of my life in the dark. I think you should quit now before I am forced to seriously harm you. Take my advice and avoid needless suffering. " Yusuke told him before he gave advice and introduction was in order." Ah, yes forgive my rudeness I am called Hanzo, and you are? "

" Yusuke Urameshi, nice to meet you Hanzo I get the feeling we could have been good friends had we met under better circumstances, as to your advice it is appreciated however quitting is not an option. " Hanzo tried to sneak behind him but Yusuke blocked his attack. He then grabbed his and threw him hard on the floor.

Hanzo tried to use some itching powder on his eyes to make him less able to see. The thing was that Yusuke had his eyes closed the entire time, it was Hanzo's breathing and heartbeat that gave away what he was doing.

Yusuke kept blocking and counter attacking each and every single time. Genki saw the way he was fighting and she knew that this was not the way a human being would fight. It was precise, vicious, and with little to no wasted movements. Hanzo was breathing hard and sweating like he just ran a marathon. Yusuke on the other hand looked like he was out on a stroll through a flowery meadow.

She saw Hanzo be knocked out and she declared him Yusuke the Winner. The young monk saw the entire fight and knew he had to watch out for him. He decide to ask him if he wanted a drink of water. "No but thank you for offering so Rando how you been lately? Killed anyone fun lately? I sure hope I am not boring you with my little fight."

The young monk looked surprised. "Not at all Yusuke, it was quite entertaining to see you fight with your eyes closed like that. Mind if I ask you how did you figure my true identity out? Not many have been able to see through my disguises so I am quite curios." Yusuke kept looking at the other man fighting.

"It's your breath actually, you should really avoid eating human beings when you are going to be so close to people or at least try so mouth wash before you got here. I am guessing the real monk was your meal. " Rando was again surprised by his answer." So my breath gave me away I guess I did not expect you to recognize the smell."

Yusuke smiled at him, "In my profession I met a great deal of demons and you only need to smell that particular smell once and you never are able to forget it. So don't you Worry Rando I will be at the finals to have some fun with you in our fight." Rando began to walk away and told him he was looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is fan fiction only.

Yusuke looked at Genki and she was staring at him for awhile as the next fight began. The fight was the same try to intimidating each other and when that did not work switch to beating each other's with whatever they brought with him. Kuabara was having a rather tough time with the guy using a wooden sword.

"Take a picture it will last longer. " Yusuke told Genki as he watched his so called brother in law fight." I just don't get you Urameshi. You sound like a normal punk, but something tells me you are more demon than human. Still don't care how you ended up like that, but it is something curious. When you get as old as I am you will find boredom can be quite deadly to your health."

Yusuke saw Kuabara grab he wooden sword and snap it in half. His opponent was not expecting that or what happened later. Kuabara was so angry at being called names by the guy he was fighting that from his piece of sword he was still holding a big sword made of light appeared and he used it like a bat and knocked his opponent since he could not use the Dark to hide anymore.

"You call me whatever you like old lady, I am here to do a job. If putting up with your insults is what I need to do, fine. In the end of the job I still got two people who care about me. That is all I will need. " Genki was glad that the room was dark because she could hide the smile she had on her face.

'You got more than two you loudmouth punk. I swear to make you see hell on earth if you end up wining this tournament. It is the least I can do after that old lady comment. ' The end of the last fight came and only five people made it through that round. Genki snapped her fingers and the lights in the room came on.

"Well now that the deadwood is taken care off come and follow me. I will show you to your next challenge. " The five men followed her and each stopped at the banner. Four of them knew what the banner was there to do, it was a barrier. Kuabara of course had absolutely no clue.

" Idiot I would stay over this side of the banner if you want to live. " Yusuke told Kuabara as he walked over to look at the banner closely." And why is that Urameshi? " Yusuke decided to grab him pull him back and point a few inches from where he was looking and on the ground there were a small pile of bones and not all of them looked like they came from an animal.

" So it's the old demon infested woods we have to go? What do we have to do in there find your favorite flowers? Kill a particular kind of demon or just survive for more than half an hour?" Yusuke said that earned him a glare from three of the participants. "Nothing so difficult. I just want you to make it to that tree over there as fast as you can. You only have ten minutes to reach it. Although I wouldn't exactly say no to the flowers that grow near it." Genki said as she saw the three that had been glaring at him look surprised.

That was when she gave them the signal to start. Yusuke did not care about looking for dangerous routes like Kuabara, he just walked straight forward. The simple way to look at it was that the shortest distance between two points was a straight line. But his had one complication as he soon found out.

In this path he would go through the territory of a man eating bat demon who could hide in the shadows of people. "So you are going to be Kujo's next meal. Got to say Kujo finds you looking quite tasty." Yusuke kept on walking and he kept ignoring him. "What is the matter? Kujo making his prey to scared to talk? Is the young human too afraid to talk to Kujo?"

Yusuke was about sick and third of the freak talking about himself in the third person. " Actually I am really busy and don't have time to chat. How about this when I get my task done then we can talk when I walk back through here?" He heard some laughing. "No that would not work for Kujo, cause Kujo is really hungry. People avoid Kujo so he has not had a meal in a long time."

Yusuke kept on going till he felt something behind him. He instinctively grabbed something behind him. Kujo was shocked to find himself caught so easily. "Well you can't blame me for giving you a chance. Say Good night Kujo." Kujo did not understand what he was talking about it was just noon at the moment and that was when he realized his mistake. He had no shadow big enough to hide him.

Yusuke beat him till he was unconscious and ran towards the tree. He in fact found the flowers on the way and he picked them up on the way back. Genki was about to call him over the time limit when he heard someone say. "Hey old lady did you know your watch is five minutes fast? And while we are on the subject those roses were a pain to cut bare handed."

Yusuke threw the rose bouquet at her and she caught it. "Now hold on a minute, there is only one place these roses grow and that was where a bat demon lives. There is no way you could walk straight through his territory to the tree and back again in only 10 minutes."

Yusuke hoped over the fence. "You mean Kujo? Yeah he was really chatty that one. Always talking about himself in the third person. Don't worry about him, I helped him take a nice nap. He might have a few broken bones but a tough demon like him will recover."

Genki had to go and check this out, there was no way a human beat Kujo up like she had done so many years ago. When she got to where some one was crying and moaning. "Kujo, hey are you there? Come one talk me to me." Kujo came out like he was hit by a truck and backed up the truck and hit him again only to repeat it a few times before leaving him alone.

"Genki, Kujo got the beating of a life time that does it. Kujo thinks that Kujo should give up eating meat. Yes, Kujo is going to switch to a nice peaceful salad for now on. No more meat or blood for Kujo just salads, nuts, roots, some juice and maybe a cup of tea, Kujo not touching meat ever again."

Genji just had to ask if their was a young guy with spiky black hair come through his territory. "Don't speak of that monster to Kujo, that is no human he beat Kujo like he is now. Kujo should have listened to the offer the black haired monster made, but no Kujo foolish, Kujo prideful. I should have listened to the black haired monster yes I should."

Genki could not help feel sorry for the bat demon so she told him to get well and if he stuck to his new diet maybe then he could pay her a visit sometime. "Kujo might like that, does Genki like mint cactus salad that is what Kujo is having for dinner." Genki thanked him for the offer but she had to give a stern lecture to the black haired monster.

"Yes, teach the black haired monster the meaning of mercy, compassion, and forgiveness. Black haired monster was so brutal on poor Kujo. " Genki left the territory but she could still hear the sobs and cries of Kujo as he ate his salad.

'It is official that Urameshi kid is not a human. There is no way a human could beat Kujo like that. Even I didn't do as much damage to him when I fought him. ' Rando was sitting next to Urameshi and he was still looking like the young monk. "Found anything worthwhile in the forest Urameshi?" Rando asked him.

"No, not really I found a bat that would not leave me alone. I gave him a chance to do that but he tried to take a bite out of me. So I decided to beat him for trying. I did find these lovely roses. I do hope the old lady like them. Cutting these things was a pain, have you ever seen a rose bush that likes blood?"

Rando laughed and he told him that he indeed had once seen such a bush but he corrected him and told him it was not a bush it was a tree. What he found was simply a very young example of the species. "You should be careful Urameshi some female demons consider being given a bouquet of those roses a marriage proposal."

Yusuke laughed as he heard him say it. "To bad for them I am already married. I pity the poor home wrecker that tries to seduce me. My wife will make what I did to the bat look merciful by comparison."

"And if don't believe me go ahead and as that guy. " He pointed towards Kuabara." No, no that is quite alright I have no reason to not believe your word. " Genki made it back and looked at him with an almost surprised look on her face.

" It seems Kujo is in so much pain and suffering that he actually is becoming a vegetarian and calls you the black haired monster. " Yusuke got up and was about to go back towards the forest. " And where do you think your going? " Yusuke told her to see Kujo and reintroduce himself and give him a new beating for insulting him like he did by calling a nice guy like him a monster.

" That will not be necessary. If you haven't figured it out Kujo is not the smartest of demons or the most sociable. He even called me names when I first met him. He only remembers my name because I lived here for over 30 years. " Genki did pick up the roses then and told him thank you and walked inside her home and told the Kuabara, him and the other young man to follow her.

" where are we going? " Yusuke asked. " For starters I am putting these flowers in a vase and second to the final location of this tournament. Is that ok with you your highness? " Even Rando began to laugh as he heard that answer. They followed her after she got done with the flowers to an ancient battlefield.

" Urameshi don't tell me we are going to fight here? I swear I am seeing all sorts of ghosts of some guys who did not die that peacefully or pleasantly. " Yusuke walked over to Kuabara and told him their was no such a thing as dying either peacefully or pleasant on a battlefield." On this place you can fire off techniques and not be tired. Since there is a high concentration of spirits around. "

" Now as for the order it is simple, the time you arrived from the forest will determine the order. Kuabara you arrived last to the tree, the monk second and Urameshi you first. So you Kuabara will fight the monk and whoever wins fights Urameshi. Do you have any questions? "

Since nobody said anything Kuabara and Rando decided to fight it out. Rando was cursing his luck when he had been fighting Kuabara for a few minutes. He felt that Kuabara was no better than a monkey with a stick. Rando began chanting something real weird. To Kuabara he thought that was some weird poetry, until he realized that he was the size of a bug.

Rando picked him up and slammed him hard on a tree and knocked him out and returned him to his normal size. "Well that takes care of that. Come on Urameshi I don't want to waste more time." Yusuke got up but not before getting something from his pocket and placing it in his ears. "Don't you think you should drop the disguise. I think we all know you are not exactly human from all the energy you are leaking."

Rando removed his disguise and he actually looked bigger in his true form. "Now I showed you one of my techniques why don't you show me one of yours." Yusuke grabbed his fist and it began glowing. "Don't tell me your about to do the Kamehameha wave?" He did not answer Genki as she said that. He simply made a punch and the shot was fired at Rando who was hit by a barrage of spirit energy bullets like hits.

"No actually I call that my Uzi. Now how about we get this little fight started shall we?" Rando and Yusuke really did seem to be enjoying themselves as they fought. "Just my rotten luck to battle fanatics and one is going to be my student. You can come down you know. Yes I can actually see you on the oar."

Botan decided to come down and stand with her. "So he is a spirit detective then. Do tell junior that I am grateful for his concern of my safety, but I have lived alone for a long time and I am not as defenseless as I look."

Botan smiled at her. "Sorry, but since you are friend of his and one of the few he has. He really wanted to make sure you were safe." Genki smiled and looking at the two fighting. "That is quite alright, at least he send me someone I can teach." Rando was knocked out and by the looks of it had tried to use the same technique with Urameshi.

"Kuabara you can stop pretending you are knocked out. You are not fooling us. " Yusuke told him as he walked with Rando in a miniature size holding him in his right hand." What you mean he is awake even after I slammed him like I did? " Rando said looking rather upset." I known him for years and it takes more than that to knock him out.

"The real question is how are you listening with your ears plugged like that? " Yusuke laughed and simply told them he could read lips. He stopped his technique and the energy blocking sound to his ears was released. " So that is why you didn't fall victim to that chant. "

Genki walked over to the miniature Rando and looked at him with a hateful glare." You are the victim of your own stolen technique. Since you will be going to prison for a very long time I will give you a lesson. That technique reprograms the brain with the words of the chant. The only thing a reasonable person has to do is block their ears and the user goes falls victim to it. "

Rando looked not to happy to hear that." That technique is over a hundred years old. How in the world would he figure it out when his friend didn't. " Genki smiled at him," What did you expect from the Son of Raizen? " that made Rando looked rather shocked and so was Yusuke by the look of it.

" Give me some credit Yusuke. I happen to know that you love battle as much as your father. There is only one demon who fits the way you behave and that is King Raizen one of three rulers of the demon realm. "


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is fan fiction only.

Rando now didn't feel so bad going to prison in spirit world after hearing this. Raizen would definitely want to beat him to a bloody pulp if and when he finds out he tried to harm his only son. Yusuke turns out was the crown prince of the territory where he was from.

' If King Raizen ever finds out about this, I will wish I was never born. Just my luck to fight and be caught by the crown prince here in the human world. Come to think of it why is the a crown prince of demon world in the human world in the first place? If I didn't need to come to perfect and obtain new skills I wouldn't come to this place myself. '

Botan was about to take him back when Rando told her to stop and showing a lot more respect that anyone them had ever seen he asked him a question. "Your majesty why are you here in this bland and tasteless human lands? As a crown prince of demons you should be with your father preparing to rule our domain."

This caught Genki by surprise since Rando pretty much admitted he was a citizen of Raizen's domain. Feeling generous she told him the answer was simple, he was born from a human mother. Where else would he be born other than here? This made Rando stop asking questions since he was that shocked.

Strangely his spirit detective communicator actually managed to get a call. He touched it and the image of Koema appeared as Botan took off to deliver Rando.

"Another job well done Yusuke, you will be relieved to hear that I found a temporary replacement for you. So relax and enjoy your much deserved training with Genki. Genki lovely to see you again, looking as beautiful and lively as ever. "

Genki had to tell him, alright yell at him to stop flirting with her he was around when her great grandfather was in diapers. She went further to say she was spoken for and she would tell said boyfriend on what he said if he did not stop doing that. This made Koema lose all color to his face and turn off the communication on his end.

"Now that the distraction and the cradle robber are gone. Get ready to feel like hell is a vacation spot. Your training starts now and I will not baby you. "

True to her words as the training went on he really did feel hell would be a wonderful place to spend on a vacation. It would help him workout so much of the stress and anxiety he accumulated over the entire year. Genki flat out said that he was to have no contact with anyone during that year. One year without enjoying Shizuru's tenderness was good enough to make him feel frustrated enough to punch a hole through a wall.

It was the day that it was finally over that he demanded to know why in the world couldn't he spend a few minutes taking with the woman he loved. Genki did not even wait a second to yell at him he needed to concentrate and thus she didn't want any distractions that could lessen the efficiency of his training.

It was with great fear that he walked towards his beloved's home. He feared that in the year since he last was able to see or talk with her she got tired of waiting and got a new love in her life and then it hit him what if she didn't only have a new man but a new husband and a kid to boot.

This made his quicken his pace as he ran towards her house. He knocked and nobody answered. He banged on the door and yet nobody answered. When he yelled the window opened on the second floor.

"Well look what the cat decided to drag here. Yurameshi you have a lot of nerve showing up after you pretty much abandoned my sister for an entire year. I was right to say a creep like you didn't deserve her. "

Yusuke did not want to see Kasuma, he wanted to see the woman he missed so much." Kuabara so help me if you are doing anything to ruin my relationship with Shizuru. You know I had to spend the year training with that drill instructor from hell's worst nightmare. You were there trying to win the same training you jerk. So open this damn door or so help me I am blasting my way to were you are and I am sending you on a one way trip to spirit world, courtesy of Air Yurameshi. "

Kazuma told him that would never happen since he was such a pathetic weakling. He even said that he probably got kicked out the supposed training the first week and spent the year getting drunk and cheating on his sister. That was when a spirit gun was fired which such force that just passing by his window slammed the window shut on Kuabara's face.

Shizuru walked out of her bedroom as her brother cussed and complained that he should have gotten that training as he began walking down stairs unaware of Shizuru following him. "What are you muttering about?" Shizuru asks as she saw his brother open the door an a guy stepped in. To her it was a miracle, her beloved was alive and had come to visit her.

She was so happy to see her lover that she pushed her bother aside and began kissing him all over her face and a passionate kiss on his lips. "Yusuke your alive, don't make me worry like that again. Kazuma told me you died doing something stupid."

Yusuke was glaring at Kuabara as she finished saying that. "So you lie to your sister, instead of telling her about the special training we went to that tournament to win a year of training with Master Genki. You were even there and now I find lie to your sister telling her I was pushing up daisies again!"

Shizuru didn't like the sound of it one bit. "So let me get this straight you lied to me that the love of my life was dead again, and all because he beat you in a tournament and got to train with one of this world's toughest women. You just wanted to ruin my relationship with him to get even with him for winning didn't you?"

Kazuma looked at them and said that they were damn right he did. He said that a loser like him did not deserve her also. Shizuru went to her brother and began using her body as a drum as she beat while singing the song I been working on the railroad.

Yusuke had to step in just because if they kept at it from much longer he was not going to be able to take her to that new movie that just came that was really romantic, no of course I am just kidding he actually did it for her emotional benefit as to avoid having the guilt of killing her own brother with her bare hands, and deep down for Kazuma's benefit but he was not going to admit that any time soon.

The two got done patching him up and left for their date. She enjoyed the movie it was your classical two people overcoming overwhelming odds to finally be together and have a happy ending. You know a real tear causing one and Yusuke was the one crying his eyes out much to the surprise to everyone except Shizuru.

"I know it is tragic honey, the bad guy really was misunderstood and was only trying to have someone to love in his life. I guess decapitation with the blade of a burning helicopter was a little cruel but then again when is life fair? "

Most people were crying about how happy the couple was in the end and Yusuke is crying about how horribly the bad guy in the movie according to the audience died as punishment for his evil deeds.

" I know what will make you feel better and make me feel better. Just let me check how many beds does the hospital near my house has available. If Kazuma mess up this he will need one. What am I thinking of doing you ask? Something I didn't get to have in the last year and I really want it, sex, plan simply screwing each other till we can't stay awake anymore wouldn't that make you happy? I know it will make me smile tomorrow. "

After three hours of some of the most wonderful sex she ever had they fell asleep tenderly after they changed the sheets and pillows. Kazuma would often use some of the things he heard that night either to embarrass or blackmail both Yusuke and Shizuru. She really didn't like that and neither did he but she was the one for some strange reason decided to resolve that particular embarrassing attempt by Kuabara by beating him up.

Yusuke at the very least knew she still loved him very much, and he was also happy that Shizuru was on the pill that previous night. He was prepared to take responsibility but let's face it being a spirit detective didn't pay much if anything at all. Having a kid would only mean he would only be able to help spirit world on his day off.

They next days were simple and quite enjoyable for the couple since it seems either Koema or the universe was allowing them to spend time together and they even manage to share some of the things he learned from Genki. It turns out the thing that made the training so horrible was the fact that he couldn't be with Shizuru and thus was constantly thinking about her and becoming distracted.

She learned a lot of great ways to protect herself and her family it was fun to work out with her lover and he still got to touch her a lot too.

Finally Koema had no other recourse but to ask Yusuke for help. He hoped Hiei would be able to be stopped by him long enough to listen to reason.

"Yusuke I know that this will not be pleasant but that is why I am sending you this message in this coded videotape. If anyone looks they will just see you looking at an action film so there is no need worry. First I have to tell you do you remember Hiei? Oh, I am sure you haven't forgotten him. Well it turns out that he has a twin sister. "

An image of her appeared on the screen. Not bad yet not as good looking as Shizuru or at least by his opinion." This woman is from an ice apparition clan that has a rather unique physiology. Their tears quite literally become jewels. She had been searching for her brother in human world when a group of thugs kidnapped her sold her to despicable criminal. "

" My guess is when Hiei finds what this man has been doing to her, he will kill everyone inside including the family dog. It is quite tragic that dog is a pure bred championship show dog. I need you to either rescue her before Hiei gets there or stop him and help him rescue the hostage with minimal lose of life. "

Yusuke had to ask why the hurry? One bunch of scumbags was no great tragedy." Because it would cause my father to interrupt his golf day and that would mean I would not be able to sit for the next decade because of the spanking he will give me. So for Hiei and my own rear's safety please hurry. "

Shizuru came right in with a crying Kuabara next to her." Here I was planing a romantic picnic lunch for the two of us, oh well the food won't go to waste that blue haired girl definitely could use a good meal by the looks of it. Kazuma I know you think she is beautiful, but do you mean to tell me you actually fell in love with her at first sight?"

Kuabara looked at Yusuke and dropped to his knees and begged him to let him help rescue the beauty on the video. Yusuke told him he would likely have to fight some hideous odds but if he was willing to risk it he was welcomed to go with him.

Shizuru just asked that he bring back the corpse of her idiot brother so she could stuff him and have a decent punching bag for once. He told her not to worry they would return safe and sound. He also said that she should get ready to meet her future sister in law. This caused Kazuma to blush three shades of red.

The directions that were on the video were supposed to be simple but it reality were pure garbage. They actually had to ask a lady at the local animal food shop where to find the owner of the dog Koema mentioned. He was not kidding the dog was famous and much loved by the entire community unlike the prick that owned her or so the lady who owned the shop said.

As they made it to the road into the property Yusuke smiled as he looked up at a tree. "I know it is a nice tree Yurameshi but we need to focus we got a beautiful young lady to rescue." Kuabara was shocked to see a rather short guy wearing a headband jump down from one of the branches of the tree he was siting on.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hiei, the directions were absolute garbage. " Hiei laughed as he heard that and asked him if he should expect better since it was probably something an ogre looked up for Koema anyways.

" Who is the idiot detective? We can't waste time babysitting while we save Yukina you know that right? "Kazuma was able to put two and two together. He couldn't believe that this shorty was an actual threat but he did figure out this was the person who was the brother of the girl he loved.

" I know I really should wait to see if this works out and if I can earn her feelings, but to do that we need to cut down on the chatter and get to that bastard's house and rescue the beautiful, sweet hostage they are tormenting. "

For a the first time in his entire life he found himself agreeing with a human of all things. Kuabara grabbed his weapon and lock and loaded his magazine. He had six more and a kodachi strapped to his back." Is this guy a weapon freak or is he going to try to be the next Rambo?"

Kuabara stopped and turned around and told them neither but whoever tries to prevent him from rescuing Yukina was going to meet with a painful death. The more time passed the more Hiei actually found himself liking his attitude.

"So what is the plan? Are we going to sneak in or just March right in through the front door? "Yusuke smiled at him and he knew he was going to laugh when he heard the answer.

"How about we take care of the welcoming party around us and then we take all their things. I am pretty sure if we live one alive we can get the information we need." The group were surrounded and the people smiled thinking how much could a bunch of kids do.

The smell was hard to miss and Hiei did laugh as he too understood why Yusuke was able to smell it. It really was that horrible. "I will have to ask the crime boss what kind of an idiot has demons as security. I mean that is like having a fox guard a chicken coop."


End file.
